Hug Me
by flashblue
Summary: Baekhyun yang kehilangan ingatan mendapatkan sedikit potongan-potongan memori yang dia lupakan, dia sedikit mengingat seseorang yang penting baginya, namun apa daya Chanyeol orang yang berusaha ingin dia ingat tidak ingin diingat. -Yaoi-BoyXBoy- Fujoshi's Area


FlashBlue Present

Hug Me

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin.

Chanbaek

KaiBaek

...

Summary

Baekhyun yang kehilangan ingatan mendapatkan sedikit potongan-potongan memori yang dia lupakan, dia sedikit mengingat seseorang yang penting baginya, namun apa daya orang yang berusaha ingin dia ingat tidak ingin diingat.

Happy Reading

...

Hug Me : Chapter 1

Byun Baekhyun, dikenal sebagai seorang pemuda sukses yang menggeluti bidang industri musik dia adalah seorang putra tunggal dari CEO Byun Baekhyeo pemilik BM ENT. Dia masih menjadi seorang mahasiswa, sekarang dia tengah menjalankan tugas dari ayah nya sekedar untuk mengisi liburannya, Baekhyun sementara menggantikan sang ayah yang sedang menjalankan bisnis baru. Baekhyun memiliki wajah yang manis atau mungkin terkesan cantik, kulitnya yang putih bersih, tubuhnya mungil, bibir tipis, hidung mancung yang mungil dan dia juga memiliki jari-jari tangan yang cantik, sungguh menawan bukan ? banyak orang-orang yang mendekatinya untuk menjadi kekasihnya tapi Baekhyun selalu tidak peduli. Kepribadian Baekhyun sangat lah dingin, dia jarang tersenyum dan juga emosional, dia sangat tegas dalam memberikan tugas kepada karyawan-karyawan ayah nya. Seperti yang terlihat sekarang, tengah terjadi sedikit keributan diruang properti akibat pegawai yang tidak mematuhi perintahnya.

PLAK

"Berhenti menjadi orang yang manja dan kerjakan tugasmu sekarang..!" Baekhyun baru saja menampar salahsatu karyawannya yang terus mengeluh karena pekerjaannya, dia juga mendengar jika orang itu menjelekkan dirinya dan ayahnya. Dia sangat membenci orang seperti itu, hanya mampu membicarakan orang di belakang benar-benar pengecut, terutama dia tidak suka jika ada yang membicarakan ayahnya karena Baekhyun sangat menyayangi ayah nya, ayah nya adalah segalanya setelah ibu nya meninggal.

"Bb..baik maafkan aku" Orang itu pergi membawa barang-barang yang memang harus dia bawa menuju lokasi pembuatan MV debut dari salah satu anak didik BM ENT yang tengah berlangsung sekarang ini. Baekhyun hanya menanggapi permintaan maaf itu dengan sebuah anggukan, kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari gedung BM ENT menuju tempat parkir.

"Tuan yakin ingin pergi ke lokasi pembuatan MV ? hari ini udaranya sangat dingin" ucap salahsatu pegawai BM ENT yang bernama Cha Taejin yang merupakan satu-satunya pegawai yang dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak masalah paman, aku membawa mantelku, aku ingin melihat proses pembuatan MV aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana seseorang yang selalu ayah banggakan itu" Baekhyun tersenyum kepada paman Cha dan mengenakan mantel yang dia sampirkan tadi di lengannya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil yang telah disiapkan. Jujur salah satu penyebab Baekhyun ingin melihat proses pembuatan MV karena dia penasaran seperti apa orang yang sangat dibanggakan ayah nya, ayah nya selalu membicarakan tentang anak didik kesayangannya itu dia bilang dia sangat pandai dan bertalenta, dia juga memiliki kepribadian yang sangat hangat dan dia juga tampan dan ayahnya yakin jika dia mendebutkannya pasti dia akan sukses.

"Park Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menggumamkan nama dari seseorang yang akan melangsungkan proses pembuatan MV itu.

"Tuan mengatakan sesuatu ?"

"Tidak"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja sampai di tempat lokasi, benar yang dikatakan paman Cha tadi, udaranya benar-benar dingin dan Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan dingin. Baekhyun mengenakan sarung tangannya untuk meredakan rasa dingin di tubuhnya meskipun itu hanya berpengaruh sedikit.

Seluruh kru yang ada disana membungkuk kepada Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan menghampiri tempat syuting, dari kejauhan Baekhyun bisa melihat seorang pemuda tinggi berambut merah dengan poni yang diangkat ke atas dan memperlihatkan kesan tegas diwajahnya. Pemuda tinggi itu tengah berbicara dengan sutrada dan Baekhyun telah menebak bahwa itu lah dia, Park Chanyeol.

"Ohh tuan aku merasa terhomat anda datang kesini" Sang sutrada yang sedang memberikan Chanyeol arahan langsung membungkuk kepada Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berdiri disebelahnya dan Baekhyun hanya memberikan senyuman kecil kepada sutrada itu.

"Apa kabar tuan Baekhyun ? senang bertemu dengan anda" Chanyeol membungkuk ke arah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tampan dan Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Senang juga bertemu dengan mu Chanyeol-ssi, mmm.. apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?"Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol saat dia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana wajah Chanyeol dari dekat, dia merasa sedikit tidak asing dengan wajah itu.

"Maaf ?"

"Ahh tidak, lupakan" Baekhyun memijit dahinya ketika dia merasa sedikit pusing. Baekhyun berpikir mungkin dia hanya pernah melihat wajah yang mirip dengan Chanyeol, di jalanan ataupun di kampus nya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa ?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit meringis sambil memijat dahinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Duduklah" Paman Cha memberikan kursi kepada Baekhyun agar Baekhyun bisa duduk.

"Mulai saja syuting nya, jangan pedulikan aku"

"Baik tuan" ucap kru serentak dan memulai pekerjaan mereka. Chanyeol pun mulai menjauh dari hadapan Baekhyun dan memulai syuting untuk MV debutnya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan seksama, Baekhyun akui Chanyeol sangat tampan dan menawan akting nya pun sangat baik dan suaranya sangat indah, dia mencitpatakan lagunya itu sendiri pantas ayahnya menyukainya. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Chanyeol melakukan sebuah adegan kecelakaan, tiba-tiba otak Baekhyun seperti menampilkan skelebat bayangan, dia tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti apa kejadian yang berputar dipikirannya, tapi itu cukup membuat Baekhyun takut.

"Arrghhh" Baekhyun berteriak sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya paman Cha yang berada disebelah Baekhyun terlihat panik dan memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Tuan anda kenapa ?"

Sekarang Baekhyun terlihat meremas baju yang dia kenakan dibagian dada, dia merasa sesak, keringat mulai bercucuran dan Baekhyun terlihat mulai menangis.

"Hikss...hikss aku tidak bisa bernafas.. hiks.. tolong..hikks ayah, ibbuu aku takut hikss..hiks.." Baekhyun benar-benar membutuhkan kedua orang tuanya sekarang, dia merasa ketakutan, sangat sangat takut, nafasnya semakin terasa sesak dia sangat sulit untuk bernafas hingga pandangannya mulai buram dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang tidak sardarkan diri, beruntung karena paman Cha langsung menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang hampir jatuh. Semua orang yang berada disana menghentikan aktifitas mereka ketika melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang mengkhawatirkan begitupun Chanyeol yang menghentikan aktingnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan sedikit berlari.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Chanyeol kepada paman Cha yang sedang mencoba menggendong Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya dia kambuh" paman Cha berjalan dengan cepat membawa Baekhyun yang berada digendonganya menuju mobil, Chanyeol mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang.

"Terima kasih" paman Cha berterima kasih kepada Chanyeol yang membantu membukakan pintu mobil. Setelah Baekhyun sudah masuk kedalam mobil paman Cha langsung bergerak menuju tempat kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Chanyeol hanya menatap kepergian Baekhyun matanya memancarkan kesedihan dan kekhawatiran.

"Ini semua...salahku lagi"

=====BERSAMBUNG=====

Euuuaaaa...

Lanjut atau selesai ?

Tergantung para reviewer yach~

Ga tau deh tiba-tiba muncul pikiran bikin ff ini pas dengerin PCY cover lagu Hug Me nyentuh banget sumpah TT_TT

Jangan lupa yang ditunggu review nya biar Blue bisa tau gimana respon kalian

SARANGHAEYO


End file.
